


Moments

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small things I think of which I can't make into their own stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code

'Hello!' greeted Yang as she entered the dormitory. She looked around the room and saw Ruby sitting on her bed, seemingly too focused on something she couldn't see to notice her entrance. 'Watcha doin'?' she asked.

'Speaking in code to those of you who listen,' Ruby replied instantly with a gleam in her eyes.

After a moment's thought, Yang realised what Ruby had done (first word then every third), and immediately gave her response.

'Oh.'


	2. What Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang creates a terrible, terrible thing.

As three of the members of Team RWBY entered the dormitory, they were struck by a surprising sight: the fourth, Yang, sitting in the middle of the room with a strange contraption in front of her, covered with wires and some concerning sparking.

Hearing her teammates enter, Yang looked up and grinned. 'What do you think?' she asked, eagerly.

'What is it?' questioned Weiss.

'Is that... ?' Blake trailed off, knowing, or possibly hoping, that it couldn't be.

'It's an electric xylophone!' Ruby loudly squealed, causing Blake to wince due to her sensitive hearing. Ruby quietly apologised.

'Oh, it's not a mere electric xylophone,' Yang announced. 'It's a Xiaolophone!'

All three of them groaned. Nora loudly booed from outside, and threw a tomato through the open window, hitting Yang in the back of the head.


End file.
